Heard it Through the Grapevine
by Allybally
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night... Oneshot. Originally written for 15LoveChallenge.


"I'm bored."

"I'm more bored."

"That's impossible! I've never been so bored in my _life_!"

"If you two don't shut up _right_ now," Squib snarled, "I'm going to chuck this at you," he held up his newly emptied Coke bottle.

"Sor-_ry_," Adena huffed, "it's not our fault there's nothing to do."

"Well, you're being annoying. Shut up."

"If we're so annoying, why don't you leave?"

"_Fine_!" Squib cried in an exasperated voice, storming out of the Open, narrowly missing Cameron on his way.

"Squib's still brooding, I see," he commented, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, what's wrong with _him_?" Adena asked.

"You didn't hear?" Tanis asked. "He and Cody had a big fight."

"Really? What about?"

"Well," Tanis began, "Cody said….

"_Cody?" Squib knocked on her door, rain falling lightly outside the window. "You in here?"_

"_In the bathroom," she called over the sound of the hairdryer._

"_Hey," he entered._

"_Hi, Squib."_

"_So, let's do something tonight."_

"_Sorry, I can't, I've got some homework."_

_Squib sighed, "Come on! You're always busy! You never have any time for me!"_

_Cody glared at-_

"Hold on!" Cameron spoke.

"What?"

"That's not what I heard!"

"Well, you'll get your chance later," Tanis scolded, "now shut up."

_Cody glared at him, "I'm sorry, Squib! But school is important! It's just this one history project-,"_

"_It's always just one project! Or one assignment! Or one dinner with your dad!"_

"_Wait, so, now I'm not allowed to have dinner with my dad?" She demanded, turning off the hairdryer and facing him._

"_Well, I mean, you're always eating with him! You never eat with me!"_

"_He's my _dad_, Squib!"_

"_Yeah, and I'm your boyfriend!"_

"_Look, Squib, I'm sorry, but-,"_

"_No! You know what? Just forget it!"_

"_Would you let me finish!" Cody reached behind her into the bathtub and grabbed the first object she felt._

"_OW!" Squib shrieked when the rubber duck hit him on the nose. _

"Go Cody!" Adena yelled.

"_OW!" Squib shrieked when the rubber duck hit him on the nose. "That is TOO far, Cody Myers!" And with that, he stormed out like a child._

"Oh my God!" Adena cried, "Squib is _such_ a jerk!"

"Wait, wait, hold on," Cameron spoke, "that is _not_ what happened! According to Squib…

"_Cody?" Squib knocked on her door, rain falling lightly outside the window. "You in here?"_

"_In the bathroom," she called over the sound of the hairdryer._

"_Hey," he entered._

"_Hi, Squib."_

"_So, I was thinking, if you're not busy, you wanna maybe do something tonight?"_

_Cody sighed irritably, "I already told you, Squib! I'd rather work on my homework."_

"_Oh, alright, sorry…"_

_Cody shut off the hairdryer and turned to face him, "Oh, stop pouting!"_

"_Sorry," he said again, "I just wanted to spend time with you…"_

"_Well, I want to work on this assignment! And then I'm eating with my dad."_

"_Again?"_

_Cody sighed once more, "Yes, Squib, again."_

"_Oh, okay…you think you'll be able to eat with me tomorrow?"_

"_Probably not."_

"_Oh…"_

"_He's my _dad_, Squib! You're just my boyfriend!"_

"_Um…okay, then, I'll…"_

_Cody picked up the first thing she laid her hand on, "Oh, just get out," she threw a rubber duck at him, hitting him in the eye._

"_Alright, alright," Squib retreated, "call me when you're feeling better…"_

"That is _not_ how it happened!" Tanis insisted.

"That's what Squib told me!"

"Well, I believe Cody more than I believe Squib!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Adena called, "I know how we can fix this. We just need an outside opinion. Hey, Rick!" She called him over.

"At your service," Rick bounded up.

"Have you heard about what happened between Cody and Squib?"

"Well, duh!" Rick rolled his eyes, "It's only the talk of the school!"

"So, you know what happened, then?" Tanis asked.

"Of course…"

"_Cody?" Squib knocked on her door, rain pounding against the house. "You in here?"_

"_In the bathroom," she called over the sound of the hairdryer and the downpour showering the roof._

"_Hey," he entered._

"_Hi, Squib."_

"_So, you wanna do something tonight?"_

"_Um…I can't. I…have homework."_

"_Really?" Squib asked suspiciously, lightening flickering far off in the distance._

"_Yeah, and then I'm having dinner with my dad…"_

"_Why are you always avoiding me, Cody? Why are you always with your dad? Is there something you want to tell me?"_

"_Squib…he's…he's not my dad. He's…"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_he's my lover." Thunder rumbled, reverberating off the walls._

"WHAT_?"_

"_I'm sorry, Squib! We couldn't tell anyone!" Cody yelled over the storm._

"_I can't believe this…"_

"_Squib-,"_

"_No, Cody. I have something to tell you, too. I've been…"_

"_What is it, Squib?"_

"…_I've been with Sunny. This past year. It's been the most amazing year of my life."_

"_WHAT? No! Sunny?"_

"_There's more," he spoke again, the hairdryer long turned off, "I'm not really Gary Furlong. I'm Ricardo Sanchez III, crowned king of Spain. I'm taking Sunny back with me to be my queen."_

"_No!" Cody shrieked in hysterics, "Why? How could you?" Lightening flashed once more, much closer this time, lighting up the room._

"_What about you! With the doc! The _doc_, Cody!"_

"_Get out," Cody hissed, "You bastard, I never want to see you again!"_

"_Cody-,"_

"_Get out!" She screamed, reaching into the bath tub._

"_Fine!" Squib bellowed as the rubber duck rebounded off his head, "You were never worth my time anyways, Cody Myers!"_

"…Rick," Cameron spoke after a few moments of silence, "where the _hell_ did you hear that?"

"Gladys."

"Gladys as in…"

"The lunch lady? Yeah." Rick finished for Tanis.

"Oh…kay. Well, you've been, uh…very helpful, Rick," Adena said as she and her friends began to rise, "We'll, uh…see you later."

"So, now what?" Tanis asked as the three walked down the hall and out the door. "All we know is that it was raining and Cody hit him with a rubber duck."

"We could always go ask them…" Cameron suggested.

"Might as well," Adena said, turning towards the Myers residence, "I wanna know what happened!"

Tanis knocked softly on the door once before pushing it open. "Cody…?" She said. The three turned a corner to see Squib and Cody kissing heavily on the couch. Within seconds, they had retreated back outside.

"Well, looks like they got over it…" Cameron commented.

"I _still_ wanna know what happened!"

"Give it up, Adena," Tanis told her friend, "it was probably no big deal, anyways."

"Well, now I'm bored again," she whined.

"I'm more bored."

"That's impossible! I've never been so bored in my _life_!"


End file.
